User blog:StartheArcticVixen/Paypal Commissions open (any money helps out!)
Hi guys! So I have paypal commissions open right now and it would really help out if some of you guys gave me some business right now! Bills are getting expensive and I remember that people, when I posted my one and only thing on here, liked my older artwork. So I decided to come here and see if anyone was willing to commission me! Any commissions really help my family and I out financially, and I hope to get some from here! If you decide you want one, please PM me and we can discuss any details and where to send the money. Anyway, here is my commission info: Rules '-' The character HAS to be yours, or it can be a character from a game, movie, or whatever. If you want an OC drawn that isn't yours, and you don't have explicit permission from the artist for me to draw the character, then I will not do it. Some people don't want their character to be drawn and I do not have the mental capacity to deal with being screamed at over something like this. - If you want your OC drawn, I will need a reference provided. If you don't have a reference, and only have a basic description of what you want, then this will be considered a "character design" and the price will be higher. - I take half the money up front. This is to prevent myself from being scammed out of at least some sort of payment for doing the work, especially if the picture is more detailed. - If I tell you I will not draw something, don't try to push me into it. - Do not get upset about my prices. They are what I feel I deserve for the effort I'm going to be putting into all my pieces of art, and if that is not what you feel I deserve then please go somewhere else for a commission. - Be considerate. I am a mother of a 1 year old, and therefore I have a job to take care of him before anything else. If something comes up to where I need to take care of him for a day or two, such as because he's sick, I will let you know. Do not respond in a nasty or rude manner, or I will return the money and the commission will end. - Criticism is always welcome when it comes to asking for things you would like me to change, but be respectful about it. - Please don't ask for something to complicated. If you ask me for a commission, you are agreeing to these conditions Here are the things I will draw, will not draw, and my rates. Things I will draw: Anthro, Sonic style characters, Humans/elves, Couples, a little blood and gore Things I will not draw: anything pornographic, fetish art, MLP characters (since I've never drawn them), excessive blood and gore. Rates - Bust (Lineart): $3 - Bust (Flat color): $4 - Bust (Shading): $6 - Bust (Background added): +$2 - Full Body (Lineart): $9 - Full Body (Flatcolor): $12 - Full Body (Shading): $15 - Full Body (Background added): +$5 - Character design from scratch (Lineart): $22 - Character design from scratch (Flatcolor): $25 - Character design from scratch (Shading): $28 - Character design from scratch (Background added): +$5 - Ref Sheet (Flatcolor. Automatically comes with basic background): $30 - Ref Sheet (Shaded. Automatically comes with basic background): $35 - Adding another character to your image: +$10 Examples of my work ChF7gTw.jpg|Commission for a friend that is currently a WIP star_ref_sheet_by_starthearcticvixen-dbwnbea.png|Older Sonic Character Ref Sheet I did christmas_present_for_my_fiance_by_starthearcticvixen-dbxcte8.png|Christmas Present I did for my partner the_twins_by_starthearcticvixen-dbzwnb2.png|More recent Sonic style characters I drew gift_for_anakoluth_by_starthearcticvixen-dbwa4b9.png|Quick little gift art I did the_couple_by_starthearcticvixen-dbpfili.png|Older art I did winter_by_starthearcticvixen-dbw8wk7.png|Cute winter themed art I did Category:Blog posts